Tudo por você
by James V Potter
Summary: Um livro... Uma carta... O que o amor une, nada, nem mesmo o destino e o tempo, pode separar.


Capa: http:// i118. photobucket. com/ albums/ o103/ jessylopez_ 01/ tdporvocecpia. jpg  
(_Sem espaço_)

**TUDO POR VOCÊ!**

_Não consigo acreditar que deixei minha vida se tornar o que ela é hoje.___

_Minha vida...?___

_É. Pode parecer que esteja exagerando dizer que eu não tenha mais nenhum motivo para viver, não tenha mais nenhum motivo para ser feliz, mas é verdade mais pura e singela que existe.___

_E o único culpado sou eu! Simplesmente eu, por que, mesmo sabendo tudo o que estava acontecendo, deixei a minha felicidade escorregar por entre meus dedos sem fazer nada, sem ter coragem para fazer alguma coisa.___

_Agora, tarde de mais, eu simplesmente entendo que aquelas noites mal dormidas pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo em minha vida, que aquelas lágrimas de sangue que meu coração, cansado de tanto sofrimento, deixava escorrer era simplesmente porque eu não estava prestando a devida atenção no que eu estava fazendo com a minha vida agindo daquela maneira.___

_Desculpem-me! Eu estou enchendo a paciência de vocês aqui com meus problemas e acabei não me apresentando. Eu sou Harry Potter, um dos melhores aurores de todo o mundo bruxo.___

_Agora, você deve estar achando que eu estou louco, não é verdade? Afinal, como pode Harry Potter que tem um mundo de dinheiros, tem fama, tem as mulheres que quiser e na hora que quiser deixou a felicidade escapar pelos dedos...___

_Inacreditável como é verdade e mais inacreditável ainda é que justamente estou nesse estado por causa de uma mulher. Mas, por favor, não pensem que é uma mulher que encontramos todos os dias nas ruas usando os mais variados tipos de roupas, sapatos e maquilagem, porque ela não é. É a mais especial que alguém poderia ser. Ela é a minha melhor amiga, a minha Mione, a mulher com quem eu gostaria de passar o resto da minha vida junto, acordando e levantando com ela ao meu lado.___

_Às vezes, eu me pego imaginando como seria sentir o calor de seu corpo, pequeno de delicado junto ao meu nas manhãs mais frias do ano sem ter medo de que aquele pequeno tempo poderia vir a acabar a qualquer momento, assim que aquele destruidor dos meus melhores momentos tocasse mais uma vez, como sempre fazia a cada novo dia.___

_Imaginar-me com ela é uma atitude tão fácil desde que eu me descobri a apaixonado por ela. Faço isso a qualquer instante quando vejo um casal contente sorrindo e fico pensando como seria se ela estivesse ao meu lado, toda sorridente, com aquele sorriso que ela só tinha quando me via...___

_Já não suporto guardar tanto sentimento dentro aqui dentro do meu peito e é por isso que acabo deixando minha felicidade escapara pelos meus dedos, porque eu não tenho coragem para contar para ela todo esse sentimento que sinto por causa do que esse detalhe poderia em nossa amizade. Talvez isso até pudesse me afastar dela, e isso seria muito duro para mim.___

_Vergonhoso!___

_É isso que muitos dos meus colegas da casa dos leões diriam para mim, mas porque eu ligaria? Eles só falam isso porque nunca amaram uma mulher como eu estou amando ela. ___

_Uma melodia suave dos violinos começou a tocar em fundo.___

_Levanto minha cabeça e olho para a entrada magnífico santuário vejo a minha Mione atravessando um grande arco de flores brancas caminhando lentamente com seu pai por um caminho com pétalas de rosas que uma linda dama de honra deixava cair em sua frente.___

_Ela estava divina, uma presença dos deuses na Terra, em seu vestido branco trabalhado com pequenos detalhes ao longo de todo o vestido e uma grande concentração de pedrarias na região do busto colocava um toque especial sua delicada maquiagem além da coroa de orquídeas brancas que usava em sua cabeça. Estava realizando seu maior sonho, como havia me contado algum tempo atrás, e por causa disso era possível sentir a alegria que irradiava de cada parte de seu corpo.___

_Eu podia sentir que aquele sorriso estampado em meu rosto, sincero até então, aumentava a cada instante em que ela se aproximava mais do local onde eu me encontrava, mas foi naquele momento em que o Sr. Granger confiou sua filha, aquela deusa aqui na terra, a Rony, meu melhor amigo, que toda aquela felicidade que havia invadido meu ser desapareceu como se em nenhum momento tivesse existido.___

_É inacreditável a sorte que eu tenho!___

_Meu melhor amigo vai se casar com a pessoa que eu mais e eu não posso fazer nada, absolutamente nada, pois eu sei que, por mais que eu tentasse, não poderia dar a ela toda a felicidade que vejo em seus olhos, afinal nós só temos a nossa verdadeira felicidade quando estamos com a pessoa que amamos (e como eu entendo disso).___

_Ah, como é difícil ficar ouvindo o ministro dessa celebração ficar falando de felicidade e amor, naquele momento onde a única coisa que eu gostaria de ouvir seria a voz dela calma e contagiante dizendo que me ama da mesma forma como eu a amo.___

_Sair daqui é o que eu preciso fazer o mais rápido possível para que eu não sofra mais, porque só eu sei quantas noites mal dormidas eu terei sonhando e relembrando desse momento, de cada palavra ouvida e falada de cada sorriso que a minha Mione de ao seu futuro marido.___

_Por mais que meu sorriso ainda continua em meu rosto sem vacilar um minuto qualquer, eu posso ver que ela sabe que tem alguma coisa acontecendo comigo, porque eu vejo aqueles grandes olhos de mel olhando para mim com certa preocupação.___

_Eu não queria deixá-la preocupada justo no dia mais feliz de sua vida, mas que culpa eu tenho se ela me conhece tão bem a ponto de saber o que está acontecendo comigo?___

_Ouvir aquela pequena palavra afirmativa de três letras que eu tanto desejava não ouvir naquele momento sair de seus lábios aveludados foi a pior coisa que eu poderia acontecer. Talvez por saber que eu definitivamente estava perdendo a mulher da minha vida para um outro homem, fez meu sorriso murchar um pouco e ela percebeu isso.___

_Como ela consegue perceber esses meros detalhes num momento de tão grandioso de sua vida? Como?___

_Odeio o fato de ela me conhecer tão bem a ponto de perceber que, mesmo que para todo o resto eu pareça estar radiante de felicidade, não estou feliz com isso que está acontecendo; e talvez pelo fato de que eu a conheço muito bem também, sei que ela irá vir conversar comigo depois que essa celebração a acabar.___

_Espero do fundo do meu coração que eu não já não esteja por aqui, pois eu provavelmente acabaria estragando o resto de seu dia perfeito com a revelação do que eu sinto por ela. Essa revelação seria até fácil para ela conseguir, pelo simples fato de que eu não consigo mentir para ela e, também, porque ela tem o poder de me deixar embriagado com o aroma adocicado de seu corpo que faz com que eu revele tudo o que ela quiser.___

_E eu estava errado pensando que ouvir um "sim" naquela noite fosse a pior coisa que poderia acontecer, porque aquelas famosas palavras do celebrante soaram dolorosamente irônicas hoje...___

_"Se alguém tem algo contra essa união, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre".___

_Como eu gostaria de gritar, com toda a força que meu pulmão tem, que aquele casamento não poderia acontecer, mas não posso. Não posso!___

_Minha felicidade depende da dela, minha vida depende dela, meu sorriso verdadeiro depende dela... Ela está feliz com isso e eu não estragaria esse momento por nada desse mundo, nem mesmo pelo que sinto e pelo que irei sentir depois que isso vier a acabar.___

_Pelo menos existe um lado bom nisso tudo: ela estando feliz, uma parte de mim também estará.___

_A última gota de sangue saiu do meu coração, escorrendo por cada fenda pingando finalmente em um espaço negro que o cercava, com as últimas palavras que foram ouvidas naquele lugar: "Se é assim é o desejo de todos, eu vos declarado marido e mulher!".___

_É! Eu consegui!___

_Aquele sorriso que eu pude ver naquele instante valeu a pena eu ter sacrificado a minha felicidade desde o momento em que soube do noivado deles. Foi um dos dias mais terríveis que eu já presenciei, e, por isso, talvez, eu nem tenha palavras para descrever o que eu passei.___

_Espero, do fundo do meu coração, guardar esse grande sorriso de felicidade para todo o sempre em minha memória, porque este pode ser o momento mais feliz que terei até o dia em que eu finalmente irei encontrar a minha paz necessária para ser feliz junto com meus pais...___

_Chega a ser curioso a quantidade de pessoas que já vi morrerem em uma batalha por in simples descuido, ou até mesmo por uma simples burrice e discussão, mas eu supero as outras pessoas até com minha morte, porque eu acabei de me matando, não por não ter tido coragem de revelar tudo o que eu sinto, mas por ter abdicado de minha felicidade para que outra pessoa fosse feliz.___

_Presunçoso eu?___

_Não! Apenas sei que caso eu tivesse revelado isso antes, toda essa felicidade que vejo que ela esta sentindo não existiria, porque minha pequenina, uma vez, disse que não gosta de me ver infeliz. Ela mesma me falou isso quando eu estava infeliz pelo simples fato de que Lord Voldemort ainda estava andando entre os vivos matando pessoas sem nenhum motivo aparente, apenas para diversão de vê-los sofre com a maldição da tortura para depois mata-los.___

_Naquele dia eu quase contei toda a verdade a ela, tudo o que eu sinto intensamente por ela desde que eu a vi pela vez entrando naquele compartimento do trem onde eu estava com Rony conversando. Mas foi apenas quase, porque, por insegurança, ou timidez, eu não consegui contar. Agora fico pensando como eu estaria agora se eu tivesse contado...___

_Será que alguma coisa teria mudado? Ou eu simplesmente teria perdido minha melhor amiga naquele dia?___

_Não tem como eu saber. Só posso ficar imaginando e imaginando...___

_Assim que sai daquele lugar tumultuado de pessoas querendo cumprimentar o mais novo casal, sai daquele lugar sem falar com ninguém, apenas sentindo que meus olhos começavam a ficar com um leve ardor. ___

_Privando-me sempre de olhar para trás comecei a andar em direção ao infinito, o mais longe possível, sempre acompanhado da minha grande companheira de todas as noites mal dormidas, a lua, aquele imenso sol da noite que justamente naquele dia ela parecia estar sentindo o que eu sentia... ___

_Encarando minha amiga lá em cima, sei que o meu dever estava comprido e que fiz tudo o que o melhor amigo poderia fazer nessas ocasiões e agora, o melhor a fazer, é tentar buscar minha felicidade em outro lugar, mas nada poderá ocupar aquela enorme fenda aberta em minha alma, por ela é a única. Ela faz parte de mim e de minha vida. Por eu, sem ela, não sou nada!___

_Aqui o livro do que foi minha vida se encerra, e espero que esse meu desabafo tenha sido minha eloquênicia do que diz meu peito, que implora amor e busca recompensa. _

E as páginas seguintes daquele livrou, ou diário, para algumas pessoas, se encontravam sem nenhuma palavra escrita.

Milena Pothar já havia lido aquelas palavras várias e várias vezes desde o momento em que havia encontrado aquele livro dentro de uma sepultura de uma mulher que não conseguia lembrar quem era.

Hermione Granger.

Esse era o nome da mulher que estava enterrada naquela sepultura, mas, por mais que sua memória fosse boa, já que era um das características que precisava para sua profissão, não conseguia lembrar de nada a respeito, apenas que já havia encontrado esse nome. O outro, Harry Potter, também não era um nome estranho para ela, mas mesmo assim ela não conseguia lembrar de nada que pudesse dar uma pista de quem quer que fossem.

E era isso que intrigava ainda mais aquela brilhante historiadora, respeitada por muitos naquele meio da ciência. Como não conseguia lembrar de nada? Em nenhum de seus livros não havia nenhuma sequer menção daqueles nomes.

Ela estava curiosa. Curiosa era até que pouco se comparado à ansiedade que estava tento para saber o que havia acontecido com aquele homem apaixonado.

Várias perguntas estavam enchendo a cabeça de Milena com aquela descoberta e enquanto não conseguia pensar em uma solução lógica. A única coisa que conseguia fazer era tentar encontrar respostas naquelas palavras ou em algum lugar da história.

Sua atenção se voltou para a porta quando ouviu alguém a chamando do lado de fora.

___ O resultado já chegou! – Um homem moreno exclamou abrindo a porta lentamente.

___ Oh! Já não era sem tempo! – Milene exclamou se levantando rapidamente da cadeira onde estava e pegando rapidamente os papeis que estavam na mão de seu ajudando. – Você tem certeza de que isto está certo, Alexandre? Você não pegou o papel errado?

___ Claro que está certo, Sra. Pothar. – Alexandre falou olhando por cima do ombro da senhora lendo também as palavras daquele papel – É o resultado daquele livro que a Sra. me pediu para fazer os testes.

___ Mas... – começou a Sra. voltando-se para o rapaz – Como pode aquele livro que está ali em cima da minha mesa ter mais de 1500 anos? Olha só o estado de conservação. Será que os testes podem ter dado errado?

___ Isso é impossível! – Alexandre exclamou olhando para o livro em cima da mesa que não aparentava ter nem um décimo daquela idade. – Os testes têm 100% de autenticidade...

___ Estou começando a duvidar! – exclamou a mulher intrigada.

Ela andou em direção ao livro em cima da mesa e o pegou como se fosse uma jóia rara que ao mínimo toque poderia se desfazer em pó.

Curioso, ele acompanhou Milene até o local onde o livro estava sendo guardado e começou a observá-lo com cuidado, como se alguma coisa poderia ser encontrada naquela capa, um mínimo detalhe que fosse.

___ Será que eu poderia...

Antes mesmo de terminar de perguntar, já recebeu a confirmação e lentamente, o mais cuidadosamente possível, ele levantou o livro pela capa que, para seu espanto, a capa saiu em sua mão e o resto livro permaneceu no mesmo lugar.

Assim que ouviu um barulho de papel se rasgando, Milene voltou rapidamente para o local onde o livro estava e seu ajudante também.

___ Mas o... – Ela parou de repente vendo uma coisa que fez seus olhos se arregalaram. – O que você fez?

Ela rapidamente se pos ao lado dele e pegou a capa na mão com o máximo de cuidado, olhando para algumas palavras que haviam se posto a mostra.

___ Eu só levantei a capa e isso saiu na minha mão – Se apressou em responder, já que não queria que sua carreira acabasse antes mesmo de começar. – Me desculpe. Não...

O resto de sua resposta se perdeu no ar com a saída apressada da mulher com aquele papel na mão.

Rapidamente fechou aquele local com todo o cuidado, como sempre fazia e foi onde imaginava que a Sra. Pothar se encontrava. E estava certo.

Ela estava sentada em frente a uma grande janela de vidro olhando para aquele papel com a máxima concentração. Aquele era o local onde ela sempre ai quando ela tinha descoberto alguma coisa extremamente empolgante.

Aproximou-se sorrateiramente do local e começou a ver o que tanto ela lia, mas para a sua decepção ele não pode entender nada, uma vez que era uma escrita muito arcaica.

___ Escute! – Ela falou de repente o assustando – "Londres, 14 de Setembro de 2008. Hoje está fazendo muito calor aqui. Parece que estamos no meio verão e não no meio do outono, Harry... O dia está do jeito que você mais gosta...

_"Londres, 14 de Setembro de 2008.___

_Hoje está fazendo muito calor aqui. Parece que estamos no meio do verão e não no meio de outono.___

_O dia está perfeito e do jeito que você mais gosta: quente e com uma brisa suave varre aquele ar quente que deixa o ambiente mais quente ainda.___

_Você não imagina a saudade que você me faz e principalmente a dor que é viver sem ter você ao meu lado. Ou até mesmo sem saber o que anda fazendo de sua vida.___

_A última notícia que tive sua, antes de querer escrever essa carta, foi de que você estava seriamente ferido depois de ter conseguido escapar de uma emboscada feita por muito de seus inimigos, que por você ter acabado com seus planos só querem você morto.___

_A partir desse dia eu nunca mais escutei notícias suas e nem mesmo sabia se você estava vivo. Mas eu sabia que você ainda viva, pois eu podia sentir isso em meu coração.___

_Mas, a minha maior surpresa e desespero, foi receber, há alguns dias, este livro onde você conta todos os seus sentimentos por mim.___

_O que mais me deixou abalada foi descobrir agora, no final de minha jornada nesse mundo, que a pessoa que eu mais amei também me amava, correspondia da mesma forma que eu.___

_É, Harry, eu te amo!___

_Mas eu só fui perceber isso quando eu percebi que eu nunca mais teria você ao meu lado. No momento em que eu vi você caminhando para fora daquele lugar onde, como eu pude perceber, eu joguei fora toda a chance de mostrar ao mundo esse imenso amor que tinha por você e você por mim. ___

_Foi doloroso aceitar que você morreu. Demais.___

_Pelo menos eu sei que agora falta muito pouco para finalmente nos reencontrarmos em algum lugar muito diferente desse daqui.___

_Espero que você possa algum dia me desculpar por eu ter sido tão estúpida ao ponto de não perceber meus reais sentimentos por você.___

_Sei que você deve ter sofrido de mais. Sofrido por pensar que eu não correspondia seu amor. Sofrido por ter-me agüentado, quando eu ainda namorava o Rony, chorando quando nós brigávamos. Sofrido, ainda mais, quando eu implorei para você ser meu padrinho no casamento...___

_Como eu não percebi antes que, naquele momento, você estava tentando me fazer entender que você não queria mais sofrer com tudo o que passava... ___

_Como eu queria poder ver seu sorriso agora. Aquele sorriso que me fazia perder a noção do tempo e espaço. Eu queria poder sentir o calor do seu corpo agora, me envolvendo e o seu cheiro...___

_Sinto tanta saudade de você!___

_Eu queria poder olhar para o Rony, que dorme lá no quarto, e, ao invés de vê-lo, ver você com aquele seu cabelo desalinhado e suas duas grandes esmeraldas olhando para mim sorrindo.___

_Levarei comigo seu livro e está carta, que darei um jeitinho de esconder dentro dele, para todo e qualquer lugar que eu for, porque sei que você colocou em suas palavras o amor que você sente por mim, e com isso, eu poderei sentir você ainda mais perto de mim.___

_Pode parecer estranho, Harry, mas eu sinto que, em breve, nos encontraremos para finalmente podermos ser felizes juntos. Felizes juntos para sempre. Por toda a eternidade e afins.___

_Eu te amo mais que tudo. Mais que ao Rony. Mais que a mim mesma.___

_Te amo agora e sempre!___

_Sua Hermione Granger._

___ Uau!

Foi o que Alexandre conseguiu dizer quando terminou de ouvir o que havia escrito na carta.

Passado algum tempo, ainda olhando para o papel que estava sendo segurado por Milene, resolveu perguntar:

___ O que você vai fazer agora?

Milene suspirou e um sorriso se formou em seu rosto enquanto puxava seu computador para perto de si.

___ Vou mostrar ao mundo o amor desses dois. – Ela falou virando o rosto para o homem que se encontrava atrás de si. – Você me ajuda?

___ Claro! – Ele disse e se sentou ao lado da Sra., digitando tudo o que ela lhe dizia. 

**___ Tudo por Você ___**

O sol começava a se por naquele lugar e o céu outrora de um azul mais claro, começava a ganhar vários tons de vermelho e laranja, juntamente com um azul mais escuro do manto da noite.

A maioria dos animais já estava em suas casas, descansando de mais um dia, para voltarem a fazer tudo de novo na manhã seguinte.

Apenas duas pessoas estavam fora de casa e estas mesmas duas pessoas se encontravam abraçadas olhando dentro de um pequeno lago de água cristalina que dava até para ver os peixes lá no fundo. Mas não eles não eram o que esse casal, que estava abraçado, olhava.

Eles olhavam para uma imagem, que se formava na camada mais externa da água, onde uma mulher que já aparentava ter muita sabedoria devido ao tempo de vida, estava falando sorridente com alguns jornalistas.

O homem sorriu e apertou mais a mulher junto ao seu corpo, depositando um carinhoso beijo na testa da mulher que mais amava.

___ Quem diria que nossa história viraria um best-seller, hein, Mione? – Harry falou sorridente.

___ Eu não fazia a mínima idéia. – Hermione disse aconchegando seu corpo mais próximo do moreno. – Mas isso não importa. Só o que importa é que eu estou com você.

___ Eu te amo, minha garotinha! – Harry falou selando seu lábio com os da mulher que estava com a cabeça virada para seu rosto. – Eu te amo de mais!

___ Eu te amo, também! – Hermione falou sorrindo para o moreno com um brilho no rosto. – Te amo muito!

E assim, os dois sem pressa nenhuma, voltam sorrindo para casa que não era longe dali, parando várias vezes para selarem aquele amor que um sentia pelo outro.

Mas também, porque teriam pressa, se tinham a eternidade para ficarem juntos? Ficarem juntos para todo o sempre? 

**N/A**.: Esta ideia surgiu há muito tempo, quando eu estava lendo um poema do famoso William. Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic.

Eu, particularmente, gostei. Só acho que seria um pouco mais legal se fosse alguma autora mais experiente que eu. xD

~ **Soneto 23** ~

Como no palco o ator que é imperfeito  
Faz mal o seu papel só por temor,  
Ou quem, por ter repleto de ódio o peito  
Vê o coração quebrar-se num tremor,

Em mim, por timidez, fica omitido  
O rito mais solene da paixão;  
E o meu amor eu vejo enfraquecido,  
Vergado pela própria dimensão.

Seja meu livro então minha eloqüência,  
Arauto mudo do que diz meu peito,  
Que implora amor e busca recompensa

Mais que a língua que mais o tenha feito.  
Saiba ler o que escreve o amor calado:  
Ouvir com os olhos é do amor o fado. 

William Shakespeare 


End file.
